Northan Star
by dranzy
Summary: past can never be forgoten...if it good or bad it can not be forgoten.no parings at the moment thy could be...
1. Chapter 1

HIDDEN STORYS

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade ………. I wish it was real cries

"…." speech

Chapter 1: Knowing nothing

? P.O.V (Point of View)

"E…E…Excuse me, sir," I blink my bright purple eyes as I ask a tall dark royal blue haired guy, who is wearing a blue and red cap and jacket. He is talking to a girl and two other boys. One has blond hair and orange pants with a yellow and green top. Another one has black long hair tied with cloth and is wearing black pants and white Chinese clothes. The girl has brown shoulder hair length hair and is wearing a blue mini skirt and pink top. Trying to feel confident, the girl asks again, more loudly, "Excuse me, sir, I'm lost."

The tall black haired boy turns with his friends, looking for the voice that just spoke but instead sees the girl.

"How can we help you, little girl? Where are you trying to go? We know the place like back of our hand. We'll help you."

She replies swiftly but a loud groan is heard from one boy, "Do we have to? Can't we just tell her? I'm hungry Hilary…le.."

_SLAP_ .The girl called Hilary hits him and begins to fight with him.

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH TYSON! WE ARE TAKING HER HOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I speak again, trying to get their attention. But it's hard not to laugh out loud.

"Um, I don't have a home but can you tell me where Kai Hiwatari is or Mr. Dickerson is?" No one answers her. She continues, "Because you beyblade, don't you? Well, if you don't it's pretty stupid to wear one just for show." By this time they are all looking at her with their mouths wide open.  
"WHAT?" They all say at the same time like little children.

"I'm not repeating myself!" She says stubbornly. "You'll make me deaf!"

Hilary huffs, "We're only trying to help…and anyway it's impossible not to have a home!"  
The girl rolls her eyes, "If you're going to waste my time by giving me a mother-hen talk then shove you!"

And now I'm fighting a pink thing!

RAYS POV.

Hilary is nice and she's trying to help, buuuut she could cause us more trouble than anyone else. Okay, except Tyson but no-one can be as bad as him and if the end of the world is coming… Now that I think about it, the girl looks familiar; she's wearing a black top with a silver dragon design on it and light blue jeans with purple streaks on them…….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the hyper boys suddenly laugh. Max and Tyson are so going to get killed by Hilary.

"SHUT UP." The two pissed off girls say.

Wow, the little girl's glare is close to the Almighty Death Glare which you can get from Kai… wait a minute, she looks like HIM, with those purple eyes and blue and dark blue streaks hair. Hmmmm, creepy.  
THE WORLD WILL END; THERE IS ANOTHER KAI!

_1 hour later_

This is very embarrassing Tyson is holding Hilary and Max is holding the girl. People are walking past, staring at them. I sigh. I tried to stop this otherwise we will be late for training for Kai. We're going to do extra training or just get killed by Kai.

"Um, you two."

"What!"

"Eep."

Okay, that was just a perfect reaction. Tyson and Max are nearly on the floor laughing their asses off. The girls are staring at me.

"We're going to be late meeting Kai and you said," I point at girl, "that you were looking for him, so you can just follow." I hope that will calm one of them down at least……

"HELL NO, THE BRAT CAN STAY LOST." A fuming Hilary shouts. I sigh again. That didn't work.

"Oi, Hil, you shouted at me because I just wanted to eat…." Whines Tyson

"Um." Hil blushed furiously. Serves her right – ahahahahahaha.  
"Come on, we're already late." I sigh and start walking.

Kai is going to be mad. We are 30minutes late and that girl is asking every stupid question on Earth. And to make it worse, Tyson and Max are playing along. I feel really sorry for Kai sometimes.

Yay, we arrive at his warehouse. I hope I did my will.

"Ray, are we nearly there yet?" says the girl.

"Ray, are we nearly there yet?" added Max.

"Ray, are we nearly there yet?" added Tyson.

My eyes twitch. That girl fits in perfectly.

Something strikes me. I stop and turn around.

"What's your name?" I ask. They all look at me like I'm mad but then their faces tell me they understand … except Tyson. Oh well.

"Me?" she asks, pointing to herself and smiling brightly. Hilary is trying hard not to strangle her. We all nod.

"My name is T..."

"None of your business, Ray."

I swear and jump a mile. The others look startled.

"KAI DON'T DO THAT!" Scream Tyson and Hilary, making me deaf. Max is being Max and laughing his ass off. Typical.

Kai glares at Tyson and Hilary, "Go get married, twits." They blush madly and walk away in defeat. The girl, Max and I are rolling around in laughter. Max is dying…

"Get up, sugar puff." Kai says in a very pissed off tone. Please, God, make Max get up and not die …… wait, he eat my cookies die, Max, die. I smirk evilly at this thought.

Kai POV.

That was funny but I will never admit that to anyone!

Queen is staring at me. Her question could be two things. Either 1, why are you hanging out with these dweebs, or 2, why could I not say my name. Either way she will still be hanging off me. The others look like they are seeing a ghost or an alien; both are good to describe what they look like. I am about to kill Max when Queen attaches herself to me. I sigh. Well, it is my fault. I haven't seen her for like ages… 10 years now… okay, I know I've got a guilt trip. But if she is here I wonder if…

"Ummm …. Kai are we missing something?" I knew Ray was going to say that typical.

"If you're talking about the computer geek…….. Then, yes, you did miss something." I smirk when they notice they have forgotten to get Kenny… not that I'm complaining.

"Oops I forgot to tell him." says the pathetic voice of Tyson. He earns 1…2…3 hits from the others.

"Tyson, it was the only reason why we were waiting at the park…TO MEET HIM THERE!" Okay, I give her credit. You could tell Hilary was holding back there.

"I FORGOT." There was his genius reply.

"Calm down, we can just call him or something... and Kai you still haven't told us how you know this girl and why she is hanging on to you for dear life." Now who do you think said that – acting like I was blind. I would have said Ray but it was Max. For once, I didn't know what to say and I think the others agreed.

There was a long pause.

We're all staring at him, not knowing what to say. Does Max actually have a brain…?

"Come on, guys, I haven't had sugar for like, 10 minutes. Stop arguing and get this over and done with so I can have my precious sugar!" He jumps up and down.

Everyone looks exasperated. I think I was hoping for too much. Queen laughs hysterically. She sure is having fun. "Shut up you." I say.  
She shuts up. Good. I sigh to myself. "You can call this girl Queen - it's her nick name. You don't need to know her name."  
I glare at them all, "Come on."

We start walking to my warehouse, which is a five minutes or so walk away. Tyson is already complaining about wanting food and Max is crying. Yes, crying. Queen nicked his sugar… she has grown up so much…

Five minutes later Ray cries, "Finally! We're here!"  
I never thought Ray would be happy to see this place.. But I don't blame him. Hyper Max and Tyson, as well as Hilary and Queen, have been arguing for the last 5 minutes…including me, but I will punish them with extra training.

I smirk evilly. The others notice.  
"Eep." Max squeals.

"Noooooooooo." Tyson wails.

Ray gulps.

Hilary laughs.

"Why are you laughing? You're joining in with the training." I tell her. The look on her face is priceless. The others laugh.

"Why? I don't need it!" Hilary complains.

"You were late were you not…"

"B…but-"

"You lose." Queen finishes the discussion for me. They start arguing again.

"IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Hilary shouts.  
"SO? YOU LOST, PINK THING!" Queen shouts back.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
"_PINK THING!_ ARE YOU DEAF!"

Tyson, Max and Ray are desperately trying to stop themselves from laughing. Tears are rolling down their cheeks because of the strain.  
3…  
2…  
1…  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA." They laugh hysterically.  
"That's enough!" I shout over the racket. "Ray, Tyson, run laps around this place … Hilary, you too."

"Um, how many…" You can tell she doesn't want to know.  
I smirk, "Until I think you've had enough."

"WHAT? NO FAIR!" Hilary and Tyson are more like each other then they think. Max and Queen are already on the floor laughing.

"Come on guys and pink thing," Ray mutters Hilary's new nickname quietly. "The quicker we get started the faster it will be over." Ray is trying to be cheerful and you easily see the smirk playing on his lips.

"Ray, what did you say…" Hilary begins menacingly.

He chuckles, " Umm… nothing." He starts running for dear life and she chases after him.  
Tyson gives me another one of his glares before joining them.  
"Max, do push ups." I tell him.

Max gulps. "H...how m…many…"

I give no reply but smirk at him. He sighs and starts.

_Your being mean you know that don't ya master _

**Yes and I'm enjoying every seconded of it **

_Have I ever told ya, you are a sadist… anyway queen's talking to you. _  
"What can I do?" Queen asks, smiling sweetly and tugging on my scarf.

"You can make sure Tyson and the others are doing their rounds by jogging behind them." I say to her. Her eyes crinkle wickedly like a devil. I wonder if that was wise…

_Very wise of you to torture your friends more.._

? POV  
I am in the park – but where the hell is she! I told her to stay where she was. I was asking around for Mr. D or Kai. Every time I ask about Kai they look at me like I'm mad and run away. Let's just say I got fed up. I told her to stay here so I could…run after them. When I eventually caught up with them they were scared to death. I guess Kai's got a reputation. I smile to myself. That's our Kai.

I laugh out loud and notice some scared looking kids staring at me. I stop laughing and walk away.

Well, the information I got was that he has a warehouse around here. Sooo to be lost or call him… he'll be angry at me either way, so what's the point in wasting time? I sigh. Okay, the scared kids have started crying. I'm not that bad…I was only scowling. Then again I think I was glaring at them. I'd better get going before the parents come. I shiver at the thought.

Twenty minutes later I have come to a decision. I will phone Kai. He will be angry but he'll be angry either way. I feel kind of nervous since its been ages since I've talked to him last. I spoke to him two or so years ago…it's bee ten years since I actually saw him.  
I take my mobile out. It's white, of course. We made a promise to never change our phone numbers, so here goes…  
It's ringing.

"Hn." Typical reply from Kai there.

"Umm, Kai it's me, Jen." I say nervously.  
He is silent.

Kai's POV.

"Jen, is it really you?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me… been a while hasn't it?"

"Well, it's been two and a half years."

"Yeah. Umm, anyways…ummm…Queenismissing." She stammers quickly.

I sigh. "She's here."

"_WHAT!" _

The others (Max started running with them a couple of minutes ago) are listening. They're appear gob smacked (Tyson later said it because they have never known me to speak so much in one day). Queen is annoyed that they have stopped running. I bet Jen can hear her in the background.  
"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING." She shouts at them, among other things.  
"I'm so deaf." I say, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Um, so where are you? I'll pick her up and tell you why…I lost her." Jen says.  
"Leave north of the park," (I make up off of the top of my head), "and keep walking. You should see it."

"Ok then… is that her in the background? What's she doing?"

"You'll see."

Jen's POV

He hangs up. Well, that was a conversation. I sigh. He hasn't seen me for a long time and can still keep his emotionless voice intact. I hope he is … just a little … looking forward to see me.

Anyway which way is it to the north end of the park? This is going to be very interesting.

Normal POV

"Who was that Kai?" Ray is voicing all of their questions at the same time.

"Hnnn."

"Was that Jen, Kai?" Queen asks, curiosity clearly on her face. And on the others.

"Yes, she's coming."

Silence.

Kai raises an eyebrow, "Why have you stopped running?"

"OK! MOVE IT PEOPLE! AND YOU TOO, PINK THING!" Queen's voice could have been heard all over the world.

"STOP CALLING ME PINK THING!" Hilary is red in the face from shouting. The others are already laughing their heads off and are trying to start running. Not that they're very successful.  
Kai sighs "Run." They all turn to look at him "_Now._" He glares at them, saying telepathically, "_Run or die."_  
They stop laughing immediately, gulp, and run for dear life.  
Queen smirks to herself, thinking that she is the one who has done that since her back is turned to Kai.

1 hour later

They are doing practice shot with their beyblades and making them go around objects to gain more control over them. Queen was happy watching but she felt worried that Jen was not here even throw it was only a 5-8 minute walk from park….

Jen's POV

Where the damn am I? Okay, I give up. I'm lost. I have to ask directions, which is not going to be easy when I'm in a deserted alley which smells like…well, it just smells. And it's getting dark, which is not a very good sign.

I stand in silence. Ummm, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do…

Might as well walk around. You never know – I could be very lucky. Unlikely, but I like to think positively.

Ten minutes later I can hear a Beyblade – no, more than one. I search for the sound. There's a warehouse. Could be, couldn't be… Kai doesn't hang around other people. It'll be interesting anyway, and I could ask for directions. It's a win-win situation. Might as well look.

Ray POV

I'm so tired. Kai's being mean!

_Don't be lazy you do deserve it..._

**Yes WE were late, but still this is too much. I could just fall over and sleep. Not very hygienic, but did I mention the fact that I'm tired.**

_Oh stop complaining and get me ready_

I sigh and load Driger into my launcher. I get into position since Kai said that if we made one small mistake then we ALL do extra training, not just the person who made the mistake. Max has got us another twenty minutes. Tyson lost count. Me, none but it's my last go so if I do make a mistake I have to do another 20 launchers and the others have to as well. Because of this the others are looking at me with puppy-dog eyes and beg me silently to do the maneuver perfectly – except Kai who looks incredibly smug. I don't want to do this! Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath and…

"3, 2, 1 le-"

"JENNIFER!" cried Queen

"NOOOOOOOO!" We all cry. No, no, she made me jump! The others and I look at my blace…it's…in…the…wall. We're all crying. I know, I know, seeing grown men crying is pathetic but…I don't wanna continue training.

_Really smooth master really smooth_

"Ray, how could you…"

"Ray… you're making me wait for food…"

"Ray, I trusted you. But-but you failed."

Max, Tyson and Hilary wail miserably. They are very unhappy. Actually, that's an understatement. I look at them, exasperated.  
Wait…

I quickly look around. There is a girl hugging Queen. She has black hair with red strikes in it. She's wearing dark blue jeans and a see-through red overall with a black tank top underneath her gray trench coat, which is swaying in the wind, making it look longer then it really is.  
She's gorgeous. I look at the others to see if they have seen her. They have. I can tell because their mouths are on the floor. Typical. Then I realize my mouth is open as well.

Tyson nudges me and nods to Kai. OH MY GOD, HE LOOK NERVOUS! THE WORLD IS… is… I don't know really…. now I look like the others, with my mouth to the floor. I snap out of it first

"Umm, can we help you?" You can easily tell I'm nervous. Oh well.  
She fidgets, looking at Kai, then answers

"I'm fine." She replies not looking at me. Her eyes are fixed on Kai. Today has been weird. First Queen and now her. What's going to happen next? Kai being kind? That will be the end of the world.

A silence falls over us. No one knows what to say. It's not every day that this happens but maybe we might find something out about Kai for once.

After an eternity of silence it was getting boring.

"Umm, Kai do you know her?" I ask, trying to be positive and also trying to start a conversation.

He glares at me angrily, "Why are you standing around like a fool? Get back to your training now!"

"Yessir!" We cry, acting like soldiers. Kai is not amused. He's still glaring at us. Back to work. I sigh as the others give me one last glare. Not as effective as Kai's though.

So now we've restarted training. AGAIN, even though it's my fault with Tyson complaining every second, Max laughing and Hilary shouting at both of them to shut up. Things never change. In more than one way.

Kai's POV.  
Um. What to say, what to say, what to say, what to say, what to say, what to say, what to say…

_Hello is a good start _

**Oh ha ha**

I walk up to her. She seems to be in a daze or something. She's just staring at me even though Queen is shouting at her. I stand right in front of her. Still nothing.

"Hey." I say. Nothing. "Hey! Anyone in there?" I wave a hand in front of her face to see if I get anything.

"What? Oh, h-h-h-hi, Kai." She laughs nervously. She seems nervous. I point at Queen and she keeps on staring at me. Queen suddenly laughs nervously.

Jen glares at her. Queen eeps and hides behind me.

"Um, well, you see I was trying to find you or Mr. D…" I nod silently at her , motioning for her to. "Well, I got annoyed because every time I said your name they literally ran off…" I raise my eyebrow. "So, um," she said, glaring evilly at Queen "I told her to stay put." I look at Queen but she is trying to look innocent. And failing. I sigh and Jen continues, "I caught up with a guy. Let's just say I was persuasive. They told me you had a warehouse." _  
_I grin. I've got a reputation.

"I went back to the park and guess what? She wasn't there…" Queen squeals and hides behind me. "I looked around for a bit then I gave up and phoned you…"  
"Queen, where did you go off to?" I interrupt.

She laughs nervously, "I waited for a bit then I thought I heard someone say your name, so I went into that direction and, umm, I got lost…" There was a pause - except for the shouts coming from Tyson and the others.

"I saw them." She points at the half-dead looking people. "They seemed nice."  
Yeah, right. Tyson and Max are more likely to get lost helping someone. Ray does know the area a little bit, but his sense of direction is bad to say the least. Hilary is just Hilary – she would follow them to the end of the world. "I told them that I was lost and they offered to take me home…but I just asked if they knew you or Mr. D… it was very funny; they looked like fish" She laughs like mad. No change there, then. Her laughter goes down to giggles and she breathes deeply. "They…took…me…with … them… that's," she finally starts talking normally. "When I got here and met Kai!" She is a lot like Max. Jen turns around and starts walking towards the whining group. I watch her every move, curious as to what she is going to do. Queen appears to feel the same way since she is quite quiet. I follow Jen.  
"Umm, you can stop training now. You've have done enough." Jen says.

"They're being trained by me." I butt in coldly, giving her one of my glares. She turns around, smiles, then turns back to them. I am slightly gobsmacked.

"Don't worry about him. I'll sort him out." She points at me. For once in my life I don't know what to say back. I just look at her and the others look like fish again. My eyebrow twitches angrily.

"Umm…are you sure?" Ray, the only one able to speak, looks between me and her.

"Yes. Have a rest. At least it's my way to thank you for looking after Queen." She winks. "I can handle him."

I'm going to kill her soon. The others are really pale.

"Um, Miss, do you have a death wish or something?" I can agree with Max there.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't told you my name yet." She claps her hands together, jumping a little. "My name is Jennifer." She's getting hyper. Save me, Dranzer.

_No, its fun watching you struggle master_

**Oh you are just a great friend aren't you**

_You love me really_

**Are you sure…**

…_.don't be that mean… anyway they are still talking. _

"Um sorry, if I'm being rude but what's your surname?" Hilary is being suspicious, as normal

"Umm I don't know how you're going to react but… it's Jennifer Dickenson. I'm next in line for the BBA when my grandpa retires."

Absolute silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------um wht do you think... if its any gd...im not a gd writer and this is my V.V.VV. first story i wrote so dont be to mean but i wouldlike to hear any opions ...dont be mean. well review is u want me to continew because i wont if noone wants me to!

oh yeah can u give me plot ideas

and finerly thank you evilchococat for goin thought this

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

710900.doc

HIDDEN STORYS

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: Rumour of a new type of Tournament

Rays POV

A normal typical day. The birds are singing it is nice and warm. But guess what?

Kai is making us train. Harder, after that girl arrived a couple a weeks ago. Jennifer, that's her name. He was very annoyed and I think, since Jen told us to stop, that he wants to prove that he is team captain.

"_You know you do need to train. And I am doing most of the work, master." _Driger says in my mind, sounding very annoyed

"I know Driger," I reply. "And I'm grateful but Kai is still being mean. It's not like he needs to prove he's team captain."

"_Yes, I am trying to talk Dranzer into letting us have a break but she is being as stubborn as Kai."_

Wow, so Driger can talk to another bit-beast? Wait, did he just say…

"'SHE?' DO YOU MEAN DRANZER IS A GIRL? If Tyson knew that…"

"_Master, try not to look so shocked. Your friends are looking at you weirdly - and yes, Dranzer is a girl. And a powerful one at that."_

Driger is right. They are all looking at me as though I am mad. I laugh nervously and put my hands behind my back.

"Just…keep trying to get us a break." I think to Driger.

"_I still can't believe what happened at the warehouse." _He says after a pause.

"I know! I keep replaying it in my head." I reply, thinking back to what had happened…

"Are you serious? You're really the next in line!" Hilary was the first person to recover.

"Cool, so that makes you his granddaughter." I added nervously.

Jen nodded at me and smiled. She is the total opposite of Kai. Well, their grandfathers are different too so they would be…

"Wow, cool really? That's awesome! But you look older than us…when are you taking over? Are you going there soon? Will you control all of the BBA!" Tyson was getting a little ahead himself with all of the questions

"All of those questions have the same answer – yes." Jen answered politely.

Max was trying to ask something that seemed important but Tyson was still shouting questions. He finally managed to get his voice heard.

"Um, really? Will you be able to get us out of training? Cuz we've been training all day and I want my sugar."

We all stared at him with exasperated expressions on our faces. Kai glared at Max but he had taken cover behind me.

She giggled, "Of course, the almighty Kai over there owes me a favour, right Kai?" She turned to him, a bright smile on her face. If looks could kill she would have been six feet under very quickly. But that still doesn't describe how pissed off he looked.

"Right." Jen said, answering her own question. "You guys, take the rest of the day off, or what you have left of it anyway." She said sweetly. I didn't know why but I got the feeling that something else was going on that we weren't aware of. She was looking at Kai the whole time. There was an alternative plan there. Kai obviously saw it since he nodded and sighed. "Leave." He told us. We all looked startled and stared at him.

"Training is over. Leave." He repeated.

We all quickly got the message, said thank you to Jen and, like normal adults, we legged it out of there.

We eventually arrived at the park and stopped there.

"What happened! First we run into that little girl and Kai starts acting weird around her and then ANOTHER girl shows up and she knows Kai and she says that she is next in line for the BBA!" Tyson waved his hands about madly and jumped up and down like a madman.

Max nodded his head so fast it was a blur, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! What happened there!"

"I don't know what happened and I don't care." Hilary said, startling all of us. It was so unusual for her to say that. ""I GOT OUT OF TRAINING AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! SHE'S MY SAVIOR!" She jumped and danced shouting 'Yay!' repeatedly. I never though I'd see the day.

Thinking about it, we should've stayed and ear dropped on them.

I've hung around Tyson for too long.

I wonder what they talked about. I'd try and ask Kai but, knowing him, he probably wouldn't answer. Oh well. We'll find out eventually. I hope.

It was during our break that Max finally got restocked on his sugar. We're in Tyson's dojo, relaxing for a while. Tyson is eating everything in sight, and I mean everything, even Max's sugar. Kenny is pretty mad and shouts at them to stop. He's not very happy that we forgot about him when we met Jen and Queen.

Kenny shouts at them again to stop eating so much since they should keep training and they'll make themselves sick. Hilary is also telling them to stop; she's getting sick just watching them eat. Kai is up in a tree looking asleep but we know he isn't. Once Tyson walked up to him and tried to poke him but before we could do anything he was tied up in the tree. Kai had threatened us, saying that if anyone tried to help him then they would be joining him. So we just stayed away and Kai took him down the next day. Since then Tyson has been scared of trees.

"Chief? I know this is a random question but there's a rumour at school saying that there is another tournament…"

Everyone turned to look at Tyson (except Kai, of course), who has his hands behind his head and is trying not to look excited. It'd be good if there was one…I could see my friends, the X Tigers, again

Kenny sighs, "Yes, Tyson, there is a new tournament coming up but it's not for any title. There's actually no information about it anywhere!"

It's weird not to have any information especially since Mr. D sends him info whenever there's a competition around.

"Let's go see Mr. D and ask him. And we can ask about umm, Jennifer." I suggest. We look at Kai, expecting a reaction. He simply raises an eyebrow in reply, which in Kai language means, "What?"

Half an hour later we are standing outside of the BBA building. Max and Tyson are happily talking about the tournament and trying to think what type it could be. They're arguing about it; Max thinks it's going to be another tag team match, but Tyson thinks that it's going be a team fight, like our first one. I think it's going to be a completely new one but I don't want to get involved. We had to literally drag Kai with us. He does not look pleased.

Hilary and Chief are already talking about our next training session, but she's making sure she has no part in it.

The lady at the desk glares at us, "What do you want?"

I guess she still remembers the time when Tyson, Hilary and Chief just walked in last time without permission. It seems she hasn't got over it. "We have come to see Mr. Dickerson, to ask about a rumour of a new tournament. Can we please see him?" Hilary asks sweetly. The lady still looks annoyed.

"Please wait a moment." She picks up her phone quickly and presses a few buttons. She waits for a few seconds then speaks. "Sir, the Bladebreakers are here to see you." She is quiet for a while then nods and puts the phone down. "Yes, you may see him, but he has a visitor coming so you can't speak to him for long." She says in an annoyed voice.

"Thank you, Miss." We all say politely, except for Kai who is looking at the door. He must want to get out of the building. Max and Tyson run to the stairs. I think they've forgotten that Mr. D 's office is on the top floor. And this is a skyscraper building. Oh well. Hilary, Kenny, Kai and I head towards the elevator.

We eventually reach the top floor. Hilary and Kenny are discussing how good the run to the top will be for them. I tried talking to Kai. I spent most of my time guessing what he was thinking – his favourite reply seemed to be, 'Hn.' Typical Kai.  
We're waiting at the top of the staircase for Max and Tyson. We soon hear Tyson shouting between pants that they're nearly there. Max is giggling, breathless. We eventually see a blonde fuzzy head and an equally fuzzy navy head.

"Come on, you guys! Hurry up!" Hilary says impatiently.

"Hilary… why…didn't you... tell us…" They pant heavily and try to catch their breath when they reach us. "That…his office…is at… the… top before… I… declared… a race with… Max?" Tyson suddenly collapses on the floor. Max laughs and is having difficulty breathing.

"I thought it'd be good exercise for you and Max." She replies an evil look on her face as she puts her hands on her hips. She smirks, clearly showing she wanted them to suffer.

Tyson is either going red from anger or exhaustion; it's hard to tell. "MEANIE!" He shouts. We all start laughing and he turns red with embarrassment. Max is nearly falling down the stairs. Hilary is quiet but you can see the laughter in her eyes. Kenny is trying his best not to drop Dizzy. Kai simply rolls his eyes, grunts and starts walking away.

"Kai…where are you…going?" Max gasps. He saves me the trouble of asking the same question even though he is having a hard time trying to calm down and actually breathe.

"Hn." Our team captain loves to talk. I notice that we are next to Mr. D's office.

"Come on, guys. We're next to his office. Tyson help me carry Max." I sigh.

Kai walks straight in without knocking. We decide to wait and knock.

"Kai, please knock when you come in. And, yes, come on in, boys." Mr. D is polite as always. Hilary walks in first with Kenny, Tyson and I are dragging Max behind us.

Kais POV

I walk straight into the room without thinking. I should have. I can't believe she's here. The others look like fish, except for Kenny. Ray and Tyson drop Max on the floor suddenly.

"Welcome, boys. What's the matter? And what's wrong with Max?" Mr. D looks confused.

"Oh yeah, hi, Mr. D. Max and Tyson ran up the stairs to get here and Max has kind of collapsed out of exhaustion." As expected, Ray is the first to recover.

Hilary blinks a couple of times, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

Her screech wakes me and Max up. Ray and Tyson laugh nervously. Kenny and Mr. D look confused.

"Hilary do you know this person?" Oh yeah…he doesn't know about that.

"Well-" Ray begins.

"Leave it." I snap. "It doesn't matter." They shut up.

"Anyway, guys what's your question?" Mr. D is trying to avoid an argument. It's not like I'd lose.

"Yes, um, we would like to know some information on a rumour about a tournament - if there is one." Kenny asks. The others seem to have forgotten why we are here in the first place.

"Yes, boys." It's starting to get annoying when he calls us that. "There is a new tournament, but I can't tell you anything about it. The BBA didn't organise this one…" He trails off.

"That's so cool!" Tyson is already excited

"YIPPY!" Max cries.

"We'll have to start training again." Kenny says and Hilary nods in agreement.

"Calm down, you two. I can't wait to see the others." Ray is beginning to get as excited as the others.

"What do you mean, the BBA didn't organise this?" The room suddenly grows silent. Mr. D starts fidgeting.  
The BBA organises all tournaments – except for Biovelt. I scowl at the thought. Everyone looks from Mr. D to me, and back again. They're obviously confused.

He sighed. "I knew you would pick that up, Kai. Don't worry, it's organised through a different part of the BBA."

This could be the thing Jen was talking about.

"What part of the BBA?" Hilary asks.

"You don't need to know." We all give him disapproving looks. "For the time being, anyway."

"What type of tournament is it?" Max has recovered his memory of why we were here, as well as his breath.

"Sorry, that's a secret too."

We sigh.

"Fine. I expect that asking when we'll find out is a secret as well." Tyson pouts along with Max. I roll my eyes at their stupidity.

"Guys! Don't get depressed! It's something to look forward to!" Ray tries to hide his disappointment but I can see it in his eyes. Tyson and Max consider this and think. But they didn't even have brains to begin with.  
There is a pause.

"Ray's right." Max answers. "It'll be more fun not knowing." He starts to get more excited and jumps up and down madly with Tyson.

"Yeah! Maxie and Ray are right!" Tyson laughs. "What do you think. Kai!"

"Hn." I grunt and look at _her_. I want an answer.

"Kill joy." One of them mutter. I think they are pouting, but I don't know. I'm still staring at her. She starts fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I have business to attend to. Could you leave?"

"Ok Mr. D. We'll leave you alone." Hilary says and drags Tyson and Max out of the room. Ray and Kenny follow, laughing.

"Kai? Could you please leave? Or is there something else?"

Everyone stops and looks at me. I keep staring straight into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Kai, is there something wrong?" Mr. D has never had much patience with me. But I don't care.

She smiles, "Kai, everything will be OK. " She gets up and walks towards me. "You don't need to worry. I'll take care of everything, like we agreed at the warehouse."

Her arms are suddenly around my neck, hugging me.

"Everything will be OK." She whispers into my ear.  
I don't know what to do. I am totally shocked. The others keep on staring. I get my senses back and put my right hand on her back and nod. I trust her. I know it's not like me but I really do.

She lets go of me. The others keep on staring. I ignore them and nod at her once more. Then I turn quickly and walk out of the door.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw, or am I going mad?" Tyson says hoarsely, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Then, Tyson, we're all going mad…" Max utters. I roll my eyes and keep walking. I don't care what they think.

Four days have past since our meeting with Mr. D. I've been making them train harder than ever for the upcoming tournament. And for my own amusement. They've been getting really excited over this tournament to the point where Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and even Hilary have been arguing over it what type it will be. I don't care. It's not for any title.

"_You do care really…" _

"I don't, Dranzer."

"_You do. You could join Jen and the others …"_

"And what would be the point in that? I do things alone."

"_And I thought that those people you train are _your_ team." _

"Very funny, Dranz. I so can't hear the sarcasm in your voice. Anyway I might as well see what happens. I could join with her again …or I could stay with these people."

"_It may depend upon the rules of the tournament." _

"Heh, I hope you're ready for this one…"

"_YOU'RE MAKING ME TRAIN EVERY DAY AND NIGHT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I HOPE YOUR READY'?"_

I flinch even though this conversation is in my head. Good thing I'm in the tree in Tyson's dojo. I gave them a break. I was talking to Dranzer when Tyson wanted to see if I was asleep or not by poking me but Dranzer warned me so I got a head start …And I was pissed off, so for fun I tied him at the top of the tree. That was funny.

"Calm down. I'm just saying I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"_What? Do you mean it's not going to be like any of the others?"_

"No, it's not. It's going to be much harder, so I want you to be on top form and to be stronger. Oh, and one more thing - I want to develop a new attack."

"_You don't ask for much, do you?"_

"Really? Well, we could do a new defence, upgrade our blade and master a new element. We could master all of them, become faster, stronger, oh, and do not forget to make new tactics which we could plan-"

Dranzer interrupts me. _"YOU DO KNOW I WAS BEING SYCASTIK RIGHT?"_

"Oh, really? I never noticed. The only reason why we've been training every night and day is to get stronger…"

"_Ha, ha, very funny master. I never knew."_

"That's why I am telling you now, Dranzer."

"_You know, our sarcastic fights can be weird. Especially when your friends look at strangely when you smirk slyly like that."_

Dranzeer abruptly leaves my mind. I see that she is right. They are looking at me weirdly.

"K-Kai, w-why are you smirk-k-ing like tha-a-a-a-t?" Max asks in a shaky voice, his face growing suddenly very pale.

I smoothly jump down from tree and say, "Run a hundred laps around the park with me." They all moan. "And try and keep up with me, as well as Hilary and Kenny."

I want to laugh at the look on their faces. Their mouths drop to the floor.

"Now." I say and start running. They all groan but follow me. Hilary and Kenny are complaining and asking why they had to come along. I thought the exercise would be good for them for once.

At the seventieth lap they are panting and slowing down. I feel a twinge of annoyance. Kenny and Hilary stopped after ten. Thy collapsed from exhaustion. Perfect. I'm not tired at all.

"_Well, you have had training master…" _Dranzer mutters in my mind while I run.

"I wish you didn't do that, Dranzer. Why am I here, Dranz, may I ask?"

"_I know… but aren't you being a little mean? They're tired and you normally just ask for 60 laps. It's a bit much for those humans." _

I stop suddenly and the others nearly go straight in to me

"You're right. As normal." I reply bitterly.

"That's all for today." I say. Shock is written across their faces.

"W-W-what?" They gasp, staring at me as though I have grown an extra head or two. I glare at them, clearly saying get lost.

"YIPPEE! WE'VE FINISHED!" Tyson understands immediately. I think he wants food.

"Are you serous, Kai? We can go? We've only done 70 laps…" Ray suddenly shuts up when he realizes everyone is glaring at him. I nod and walk off. I'm so nice.

"Bye, Kai!" They shout. I roll my eyes. It's not like I care.

'_I don't want another argument, master. You care for them really.'_

"I do not and that's final**."** Saying this and glaring at the same time gives me a strange reaction from the people around me who look incredibly scared.

'_You'll learn…' _

It begins to grow dark as I walk through some alleys to reach my normal training place – a forest, not the warehouse.

'_Sir, you're being followed. They're getting closer … if you don't already know..'._

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going the long way."I smirk. It's been a while since I've seen this person. Jennifer trained her so she is really good, but she doesn't stand a chance against me and she knows it. Jen told her straight in her face that she could not stand up to me and Jen. This will be interesting

"What do you want, Bex?" I close my eyes but keep walking in order to add insult to injury.

"Hmph." She obviously doesn't like being caught. "How did you know it was me?" I can hear her jumping down from one of the fire escape stairs.

"Do you really wont me answer that?" I say to her coldly.

"Yes, I want you to tell me so that I can get better than you." Like I care but this might become amusing.

"You're loud, your bit-beast aura is showing, you're clumsy, your shadow is visible and other things I can't be bothered to mention." I smirk. She must be annoyed now.

"I am not clumsy and loud." She says between clenched teeth, obviously trying to control her emotions. What a novice.

"You tripped up twice and you kept on walking into things. You're clumsy." I stop walking quickly.

'_Master are you sure this is wise.'_

"Fine, but I'm not loud." I can her breathing heavily. I turn around and open my eyes to glare at her. She's changed since I've last seen her. I've seen her train with Jen. She looks like (Yuffie from FF7: Advent Children – my sister made this character. If you don't know what she looks like then I will send you an e-mail of her, sorry.) Her black hair is streaked with teal stripes in a pony tail. I smirk.

"I AM NOT LOUD!" She fumes. I keep on smirking. Her eyes widen and she pouts. It takes her a while to realise her own mistake.

"I ask again: why you are here?" I say coldly, glaring at her.

"I'm only here to warn you - nothing more. Really." She says as I keep on glaring. "Come on, I'm telling the truth. Trust me!" I only trust Jen; non-one else.

"You're too late. Jen has already told me." I say. She looks disappointed. Was it a race or something, I think exasperatedly.

"Then you know." She says slowly. Well, duh. Didn't I just say I did?

"Then I don't have to say." She seems distracted

"Then leave" I demand. She looks shocked.

"You can't order me around." She snaps angrily. "I'm better than you, whatever Jennifer tells me! You're just a thief and a murderer!"  
_Now _she has made me angry.

"Watch what you say." I growl.

"No. I'm better." Hell, she is stubborn.

I smirk, "Prove it." I whip out my beyblades and drop into my stance.

"W-what?" She looks clueless. I just glare at her.

"What, scared?" My remark makes her whip out her blade. She has a turquoise shooter and purple rip cord. Her blade is a mixture of turquoise, white and purple.

"Um, I guess we're not having a Beydisk…" She gulps at my smirk. Don't get me wrong; she can do this type of fight, but Jen never trained her for this. She left it for her to do on her own.

"3…2…1… let it rip." We say together, not shouting.

"Come on, Blitz!" She says, full of confidence.

"Go, Dranzer!" I can hear Dranzer moan as she hits the ground. She doesn't seem bothered to fight.

Blitz. So that's her Bit-Beasts name. I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like I'm planning to destroy it on purpose. That would destroy her confidence.

The blades circle around eachother waiting for the other to make the first move. I close my eyes as I wait. She makes an attack but I dodge. She's quicker than Ray. I can't remember Bex's type of Bit-Beasts. Oh well. She continues trying to attack me but her impatience is going to be her downfall. She has a lot to learn.

"Grr! Stay still, damn it!" She growls.

"You going to lose." I open my eye a little to see her face going red with anger.

"BLITZ FLASH CLAW!" This is unexpected. Lightning erupts from her blade and comes towards m. Should I be scared?

"Dranzer, attack." She doesn't need a special attack right now.

The two blades clash. Sparks fly everywhere. You can feel the energy coming off of the blades and the floor is becoming a crater from the impact. She's pushing herself already and panting. I cross my arms, my scarf swaying in the breeze.

"Let's finish this! Blitz! Show him your true speed! COME ON OUT!" Bex shouts. A bright turquoise light erupts from her blade and a big cheetah pounces out, roaring. Its white fur is scattered with turquoise spots. White angel wings streaked with purple and green sprout from its back. The light purple armour on his shoulders gleams and the spikes on its back gleams. It growls at Dranzer, telling her to come out. Fine, I'll let her out if he wants to lose that badly. But it might be difficult since we're in an alley and Dranzer is quite big…

"Ha!" Bex says triumphantly. "You're just all talk. Why don't you summon that Bit-Beast of yours? No one can match the speed of Blitz!"

"_Master, if you haven't noticed I'm in a little bit of trouble…" _ Dranzer is being grinded against a wall.

"I know but I... I don't know if you'll fit in this alley."

"_Doesn't matter. I'll cope - just summon me." _

"Speed isn't everything." I growl at her "DRANZER! LET'S GET WARMED UP!" My scarf swirls around me and fire surrounds me. Dranzer erupts in and, in a flash of red light, my mighty phoenix stands proud.

She seems nervous now. After a pause she calls, "We can do this, Blitz! Let's end this! ATTACK!"  
The two Bit-Beasts strike. Blitz attempts to bite Dranzer but she moves quickly. The blades are going everywhere.

Blitz begins to slow down, but Dranzer is still going full speed. Bex begins to worry.

"All right, final attack! TWISTING FATE!" A tornado of lightning rushes out of her blade and surrounds Blitz. This is unexpected. It starts ripping through the alley and charges toward Dranzer. It completely surrounds her.

"_Master!" _I hear her cry.

"Blazing gig turbo!" I shout. She erupts in flame and spreads her wings. Her feathers spread and catch Blitz. Shock and worry flashes across Bexs' face. She doesn't want to face the outcome of this fight. The two attacks come together, making the ground shake. Bex is thrown backwards but I stand my ground, not affected by the impact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo, people (if anyone is reading this), what do you think? Any suggestions? Even if its nothing I would still like to hear it (well, read it). You know the review button is calling your name…

- 12 -


End file.
